


All that I wanted//To hold you so close...

by flickawhip



Series: RavishingDancer ~ Lana/Nadiya [4]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya finally gets to see Lana when she flies home on a break...AU as heck.





	All that I wanted//To hold you so close...

“Nadiya?”

Lana sounds surprised, although she is smiling even as she lets her suitcase roll to a stop, releasing it before moving to curl Nadiya in her arms, kissing her softly even as she moves to stroke her fingers through Nadiya’s hair, marvelling again at how soft it is. 

“I can’t believe you...”

“I couldn’t... I couldn’t wait for you to come home...”

Nadiya is blushing and Lana laughs softly, kissing her again. 

“Take me home...”

They walk through the airport carpark together, Lana laughing softly every time Nadiya steals another glance at her, smiling softly. 

“I’m really home Babe...”

She teased finally, slipping into the car, glad to let Nadiya take her home. She knew she would have plenty of time to enjoy being at home, although she hoped she would, at least, have time to put her case away. 

They had been quiet on getting home, Nadiya busy with both the car and door keys, Lana excusing herself to unpack and shower, coming back to find her clothing neatly packed in the right drawers, cupboards and hung in the wardrobe, the case neatly packed away. 

Nadiya had waited for her on the bed, clearly trying to be patient, although Lana had smirked and dropped her towel to slip onto the bed, welcoming Nadiya’s kiss instantly, the kiss both soft and passionate, wanting but also sweet. Lana had been the one to deepen it, rolling them so Nadiya was under her, the kiss turning from delicate to lustful, Lana’s hands instantly roaming freely over Nadiya’s body, touching, caressing and teasing. She had smirked when Nadiya gasped into the kiss, biting Nadiya’s lower lip even as she moved to repeat the cup and caress that had drawn the gasp, her smirk soft even as she kissed her way down Nadiya’s neck, pausing there to let her hands slip ahead of her lips, trailing her lips over Nadiya’s collarbone, leaving a careful row of marks that claimed her before moving lower to tease over already taught nipples and lower, Nadiya’s soft moan at the feel of Lana’s fingers against her clit rewarded with a smile, Lana breaking her path to kiss Nadiya again. 

“Mine...”

Lana’s growl had been rewarded with a soft whine before Nadiya replied, her word turning to a gasp at the feel of Lana’s lips and tongue teasing at her. 

“Yours...”

She had hesitated at first, then moved to trail a hand into Lana’s hair, her body arching to give Lana more access to her, all of her. It hadn’t taken Lana long to work out what she needed, two strong, long but gentle, fingers slipping into her to add to the pressure, her free hand moving back up Nadiya’s body to press lightly on Nadiya’s throat, dragging a ragged moan from Nadiya even as, finally, Nadiya hit release, her mewls softer now even as she came down, eased down sweetly even as Lana worked her way back up Nadiya’s body, kissing her softly this time, stroking her slightly bruised throat gently. 

“My girl...”


End file.
